


Sunrise

by RazzleyD



Series: Domestic/Modern AU [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Mick was not a morning person. He never was and never will be. Ray, on the other hand, was anearlymorning person. Most mornings, he’d be up to watch the sunrise.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself a stomach ache writing this sweet fluffy mess.  
> (Also, this is set in the same timeline as [Domesticity.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647234) So, if I write more domestic type settings, I'll group them together in a series.)

Mick was not a morning person. He never was and never will be. Ray, on the other hand, was an  _ early _ morning person. Most mornings, he’d be up to watch the sunrise. 

 

Of course, this creates a bit of conflict. Mick will deny it, but he loves cuddling with Ray. He’d never gotten to experience sharing a bed with a warm body in his earlier adult years. But, now, he loves being able to open his eyes and see the love of his life right there in his arms. But… Ray has discovered that the best place to watch the sunrise is from their kitchen. So Mick doesn’t get to wake up to his husband’s pleasant presence very often.

 

It’s not like Ray didn’t like cuddling with his husband, he loved it. But he knew himself more than anyone, and he knew that if he fell back asleep, he wouldn’t get anything productive done. And he always lets Mick sleep in, because he knew how tired he was. He deserved the rest.

 

\--

 

Ray’s sunrise alarm went off, a silent vibration and chipping noise that Mick swears he can’t hear but he  _ always _ hears. Ray shuffled a bit, leaning over to turn it off. He looked over at Mick, who was still sound asleep. He… He rolled over to face his husband completely. He gently rubbed his shoulder and smiled.

 

“Whmm--” Mick groaned, his eyes tightening then opening slightly.

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you, babe.” Ray rasped out, his voice still riddled with sleep. (Even though he was  _ totally _ trying to wake him. He loved seeing Mick after a long night’s sleep. His guard was down, and he was relaxed. It made Ray feel so good that he was able to help Mick feel at ease for the first time in his entire life.)

 

“‘Mis okay. Go watch ‘th ssunrise.” Mick sighed, beginning to roll over.

 

“I don’t want to.” Ray sighed. Mick stopped rolling and flopped back over on his side to look at his partner, opening his eyes fully.

 

“What?” He questioned, wanting to put his hand against Ray’s forehead to make sure he wasn’t sick.

 

“I’ve got something much more beautiful to be looking at. Something that shines brighter and is infinitely more beautiful the sunrise.” Ray smiled, starting to laugh softly. That was cheesy, even for him. Mick squinted, taking a second to process what his partner had just said. “I’ll give you a hint… I married him.”

 

“Ugh. You’re too sweet sometimes.” Mick huffed happily, letting his eyes fall back down, relaxed. Ray laughed, scooting his body closer to his husband’s.

 

“C’mere, Mick, I wanna hold you.” He pulled him in, to which Mick responded by pulling Ray’s chin up slightly for a kiss. Ray smiled, kissing his partner back slowly, dragging their lips together. He hummed happily, enjoying the kiss and Mick’s other hand, which was currently tracing lazy patterns onto his back.

 

“Mhh-- Haircut.” He pulled back slightly, turning his head so that Ray could kiss his cheek. 

 

“Yes, babe?” He whispered, closing his eyes and listening to Mick’s even breathing.

 

“I love you so much.” Ray pulled back slightly, his eyes a bit wide. He adored it when Mick told him he loved him. He’d come to the understanding that Mick was never allowed to shared how he felt with anyone. It made him feel weak, and he didn’t like that. Even though it was a rarity, every time that he told him how much he cared, Ray couldn’t help but tear up a little.

 

“I love you too.” Ray smiled, pulling his husband in for a soft, yet firm, kiss. He pulled back and started to laugh. 

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“It’s raining.” He giggled, laying his head in the crook of Mick’s neck. “So I guess I picked a pretty good day to stay in bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
